With You I'm Brighter
by michaela88
Summary: My take on what happens after the kiss.   Rating may go up in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Dis: I own nothing! all CW! boo 8(

AN: This is my first try at ff so please be nice? 8)  
reviews make me happy!  
I know this one is a bit short - the other ones will be better! promise!  
Enjoy!

She's walking on air. There's simply no other way of putting it.

This kiss was good. Amazing actually.

Something's wrong. Oh, right, she needs air. So she pulls away. She kept her eyes closed and her hands on Dan's coat.

"Blair?" he asks, with great hesitation in his voice.

She opens her eyes at him. Yup. She's feeling.

"This changes noting" she stats and takes a step back.

Dan is looking at her truly confused "so.. Nothing?" he asks her, a little hurt, a lot confused and a few other feeling they cant both make out.

She doesn't really smile "no. Not nothing. Something"

He smiles then and takes a step towards her. She takes one back.

"This changes nothing" she repeats, "you were right. They need us now. Really need us. We cant. **I** cant." She says. He really looks like he's going to argue, but gives up and nods.

They look at each other for some time. In complete silence.

"Go back to Brooklyn, Dan" she finally says. The fact she called him by his first name does not go unnoticed by both of them. " Things are going to be a lot more complicated in the morning. We should sleep." She finishes tiredly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" he says quietly. She offers a shrug and a sad nod.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" he says and tries to smile, she tries to. "Good night Blair" he says and turns away.

"Good night Dan" she says and smiles at him when he looks back at her with such surprise in his eyes.

When the elevator closes behind him she lets out a shaky breath and her eyes get quite watery. She goes to sit for a minute in the living room.

Not 3 minutes later, she hears the elevator opens she shakes her head and walks towards it "I thought we agreed you…." She stops mid sentence when she sees it's actually chuck and Serena walking out.

"What happened?" she sakes scared.

"I need you" chuck admits.

She looks at Serena who only nods at her.

"Okay" Blair says, mentioning for him to go sit on the couch. She starts to follow him but Serena catches her hand first "I'll go up stairs" she says so he wont hear "I think he need to be alone with you right now". Blair nods "I'll come sleep with you when he relaxes a bit" she offers. The blonde smiles, agrees, and goes up the stairs. Pulling out her phone.

Blair turns to chuck, she takes a deep breath, lets it out, and goes to him.

"Do we need a drink?" she asks. He shakes his head no. She sits next to him "tell me." Is all she says. He looks at her, and without any control – the words start pouring out of him.

She is silent. Listening to his every word and breathe. By the time his done with the awful story his head is on her lap. They stay silent. She pets hi head, knowing that that's all she can do right now.

"Go wash your face." She says, "I'll make us some tea, and something to eat. You've had to much to drink tonight." Chuck pulls up, nods and heads off to the washroom.

Blair looks at the clock. 2:30 am. It's so late.

She hears the elevator again. She rushes to the lobby and to her surprise – Dan walks out.

"You have to leave!" she panics "this is a really bad time!" she looks over her shoulder.

"I know chucks here" he says. She winches just the slights bit "Serena called me" he admits, a little ashamed when he sees her eyes. " She said chuck's here and she didn't want to be alone".

Actual hurt flashes across Blair's face. And she needs a little support so she puts her hand on the table between them. She knows he saw it. So he takes a step closer puts his own hand the table, so their fingers are brushing. Blair looks at this and smiles sadly. "do you really think they can handle all this if thing would change here?" she asks, and he wishes he could say she was wrong "no, I actually really don't" he says.

"Take care of her?" she asks, Dan nods. They both look back at their fingers.

"hum" chuck clears his throat to make his presses noticed. Not that he saw what was going on on the table. They both jerked their hands. Dan nodded at Blair, and then at chuck, then went up the stairs. When he got to the top he stopped and looked at them.. With a pain he cant place.

"What's' he doing here" chuck asked, Blair looked sadly at the stairs "he's.. Here for Serena" she says. "Good/" chuck says "it's good she's not alone" Blair just nods and ushers chuck to the kitchen. "Let's get some tea"

as they walk to the kitchen Blair looks up the stair and is surprised to see Dan watching. They offer each other another smile, and each go their own way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Chuck and Blair sit quietly in the kitchen. They drink the tea, and eat something Blair has pulled out of the fridge.

"I'm guessing you don't want to go back home?" she asks carefully. He shakes his head no. "Nate and Raina are going to be there, I really don't want them around".

The Raina comment stings, she cant deny that. "Okay' I'll get you something to wear, you'll sleep with me tonight."

Chuck takes her hand and smiles weakly at her.

"Finish this" Blair tells him "I'll go look for clothes." And she walks upstairs.

She finds the clothes she wanted and put them on her bad. Then she looks at her bathroom door. It was open. She couldn't avoid thinking about Dan and Serena. She walked over to Serena's door and knocked.

"Come in" she heard. So she did.

Blair opened the door to find them sitting next to each other on the bed. Serena's legs on Dan's but for some reason – he didn't seem to enjoy that.

"How is he?" Serena asked. Blair shrugged "not so hot. But never mind him" she said and took a step closer. "How are you? Did you talk to your mom?"

Dan stood up then "I'll give you two a few minutes." He said. "I'll be in your room" he said to Blair and walked out.

Blair watched him leave, and then turned her attention back to her friend. The sadness in Serena's eyes made all the doubts Blair might have had about her Dan go away.

She set next to Serena and held her hand tightly.

"I love you" Blair said. "Always. Forever. No matter what. And I'm right here for you. Just in the other room. Whenever you need me". Serena smiled slightly at her "Is Chuck staying the night?" she asked, Blair nodded "I think he need to be around people he trusts" she said.

"Yeah.. That's a good idea" Serena agrees, "I asked Dan to stay the night too". Being so wrapped up in her own world, Serena misses the pain that flashed in Blair's eyes. It hurt. It really did, to see him go back to Serena so easily.

Blair didn't know what to say, so she just offered a hug. "Come here" she told Serena and held her as tight as she could.

"You should try and rest" Blair said "we will face the world again in the morning" and kissed the crown of Serena's golden head.

"Yeah. Maybe you're right" Serena agreed. Blair offered her a smile, and got up from the bad.

"I love you" Blair said again "and I'll go get Dan".

"Thank you." Serena said quietly, "sure" Blair said and turned to the bathroom.

"You sleep tight, you hear?" she said, and closed the door behind her.

**In the meantime: **

Dan walked into Blair's room. He had learned to love this room. What he really loved was the secret spot in the closet; that Blair showed him a few weeks ago, where she kept all her favorite classic movies. Alphabetized no less. He smiled to him self at the memory.

He was walking around the room, taking in the special scent in there, thinking to himself – that he really likes this place. Also, as he came to find tonight, he really like Blair too.

He looked at her bed, and saw the clothes she had laded out. Male clothes. Chuck will be staying the night. It hurt him to know that. This wasn't fair. Not that he really had a leg to stand on, seeing as he was to stay the night with Serena – but still, it really did hurt him to know about Chuck.

Dan heard the door open and was glad to think he'll get to steal a few more minutes alone with Blair, so he turned to the door –but to his surprise, it was chuck who walked in.

"Daniel?" chuck asked surprised. Dan waved uncomfortably.

"Blair wanted to be alone with Serena," he explains. Chuck simple nods.

After a few seconds of very uncomfortable silence chuck asks if Dan will be staying the night with Serena?

Dan nods "she asked me, yeah" he answers. Chuck nods again, "good. That's good," he mumbles more to himself then anything, so Dan doesn't respond.

"It's good that you here for her Humphrey" he says more loudly, and Dan looks at him surprised.

"You calm her down. She needs that. It's good you're here." Dan still says nothing, just offers a weird smile.

"Now, please, I've done my pleasantries and would like to change now, so go wait in the bathroom" chuck says.

"Yeah yeah, sure" Dan mumbles.

"Good night" he says and closes the bathroom door behind him, just as Blair closes the door on Serena's side.

They look at each other. "Hey" they both say in the same time and smile.

Dan is the first to break the silence.

"Chuck's staying" he says. Half accusing her.

"So are you" she defends herself.

They're quiet again. He is again the one to break it.

"I'm sorry," he says. She offers him an apologetic smile in return.

"We should probably.." she says pointing to the door behind him. "Yeah" he agrees.

As they brush each other on the way, they can't fight the electricity they feel. And so they stop. Really close. Too close. And just stare.

They're so close they can hear the others heartbeats. Dan wants to kiss her again. One kiss just doesn't seem fair.

They hear chuck sneezing and Serena dropping something. They jump apart. Finish the last steps to the opposite doors, and then they turn around and look at each other again. Then, just like they did a few hours ago at the party, they each turn away, and don't look back.

AN: First i want to say thank you all for the reviews! they really made me happy! (also made me publish the next chapter faster! so yay!)  
Second, this story is still a WIP, so i'm not sure how long it will be.. so please hang in there with me!  
And again. reviews are love!  
So thanks everybody!

love, Michaela 8)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

It's a hard night. Chuck is having nightmares and Serena cries in her sleep. And Blair and Dan, truly standing behind what they decided, are there for them. And they do not think about each other even once, all night.

In the morning, it's a different story. In the morning they all face each other in the kitchen.

"S, do you want us to come with you to see your mom?" Blair asks, while Dorota is serving everyone some coffee.

"No, it's okay. Dan will go with me" she says and places her hand on Dan's. Blair's eyes shoot straight to the hands. Dan saw that so he quickly, but elegantly, moved his hand away. He then noticed that Blair's eyes softened a bit, and she even looked straight at him, for a sec, for the first time this morning.

They all fell into comfortable silence.

Chuck was the first to break it "well if you'll excuse me, I have some urgent matters to attend to." He said and got up. "Serena, call me with any news. I'll be at Lily's as soon as I can"

"Of course" Serena said, and waved him good-bye.

"Do you need me?" Blair asked and Chuck shook his head no. "I'll call you later" he said and kissed the top of her head. Blair saw Dan looking away.

"Daniel" Chuck says politely – and was out the door.

"Well" Blair said and cleared her throat "I'll leave you two alone" she was getting up when Serena grabbed her hand to stop her "no no" she said "I still haven't showered or anything, so stay with Dan while I do that, yeah?" she asked, completely oblivious to the looks Blair and Dan exchanged.

"Sure" Blair said. Serena smiled thankfully at her "Great!" she said, then turned her attention to Dan "I'll be down soon. Thank you for last night" she said and kissed his cheek. Blair nearly spat out her coffee. And before they knew it, Blair and Dan found themselves alone in the kitchen.

"Nothing happened last night" Dan said before Blair could say anything. She laughed. "You don't have to explain yourself to me Humphrey" she said and put away their dished. .

"Listen Humphrey" Blair said as she leaned against the kitchen counter "we don't have to do this." Dan looks at her confused.

"This" she mentions between them "we don't need to this. The tiptoeing. The explaining, there's no need for that."

Dan takes a step toward her and cocks his head to side, as if still not understanding. Blair tries to ignore the butterflies in her belly "yes. We kissed. Yes, it wasn't the meaningless thing we wanted it to be, but we also agreed to not do anything. So really, there's no need for this." by the time she finishes her speech Dan is practically on top of her, with both his hands on the counter around her, pinning her to the spot.

"Really?" he says and bows his head to her trying to capture her lips.

"Humphrey…" she whispers. Avoiding it.

"I can't help it" he says, and tries to kiss her again. This time she wasn't fast enough and succeeds. He is shocked by how good she tastes and how the feeling he had the first time is still there. And it's even bigger. When Blair moans into his mouth, he loses it. He moves his hands so that one is lost in her soft hair and the other is on the small of her back, pressing her as close to him as he can.

Blair doesn't remember her own name. All she can think about is how Dan's lips make her feel. When he presses their bodies together, she bits his lip, earning her a satisfied moan from him. Her hands get lost exploring his body. His strong arms, the broad shoulders, his soft curls. When he timidly licks her lower lip, asking her for permission to deepen the kiss, she is incapable of denying him anything, so she opens her mouth for him, and their tongues meet for the first time. He tastes like the coffee he had and she tastes like heaven.

This time, they break apart together and they both keep their eyes closed. Dan presses his forehead to hers and cradles her face in his hands. She warps her hands around him.

"See?" he says so quietly she isn't sure he's actually talking "I do need to explain"

That's when Blair remembers where they are and what they're doing. She pushes him from her and task 2 long steps away from him. He looks sadly at her.

"We can't do this!" she hisses, "this is wrong!" she says and stomps her leg.

"You're cute when you're this upset" he says and smiles.

She raises a perfectly shaped and disapproving brow at him "not funny Humphrey" she says. Then she sighs and takes a step closer to him "I'm not this person" she says "the-snacking-around-and-betraying-my-friends-person" she says, then tutees his cheek "and neither are you" he nods and kisses the inside of her palm.

"I'm sorry" he says finally "this wont happen again"

She nods at him. Unmistakably sad to hear that. "You should go upstairs, wait for Serena in her room" she says.

"That's what you want?" he sakes

"No" she admits "but it's better like that"

"Okay" he says and walks out of the kitchen.

A few seconds later he comes back and Blair's half sure he's about to kiss her again. A thought that both scares her and excites her.

"I wish I had something to say Blair. Something, anything to make this better" he says, "I'm sorry"

She smiles "it's okay. The world really isn't ready for the Waldorf-Humphrey thing.. Don't feel bad." she says

He nods once. And walks away.

Blair then lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding

"How did i get here' she asked no one. She puts the rest of the dishes in the sink and goes up to her room. She was about to go in, when she heard some movement from Serena's room, Blair decided she didn't have it in her to face Serena and Dan so soon, so instead of going in to her own room - she went to her mothers master bedroom.

* * *

**A/N: again, thank you so so much for the great feed back – it really keeps me inspired and motivated! As you can see – this chapter is a bit longer.. I'm working on longer chapters so it might take me a little longer to update then I thought.. so I'm sorry in advance!**

**Thank you all! And keep the reviews coming!**

**Xo,**

**Michaela!**


End file.
